


My Dream

by Cognac_Deano



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Space, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cognac_Deano/pseuds/Cognac_Deano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon（严格来讲）3岁了而Tim马上就要17岁了，一切都将不复往日。</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/974131) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



Tim还记得他们刚开始建造星门的时候。它就像那些科幻剧里的东西似的。他有点期待他们会造一艘企业号出来和它相配，但是他们没有。

他们建起了那些星门，忽然之间星辰不再远在天边。最初他们殖民到了卫星上——忽视了水星与金星，在火星上试投了机器人，最终确定在了木星的诸多卫星上。四处都留下了人类的足迹。

Tim还记得他十三岁的时候，刚被领养，父母尸骨未寒，举目于天空。他记得他曾想过那里是否有人回望着他。

星辰总是如此神奇而又——

Dick总是挪揄他，他伸手揉乱他的头发，说他就像Bruce一样是个梦想家，目光太远而几乎人都要飞离地面。尽管Dick才是觉得重力无关痛痒的那个人。

Tim并不像他的亲生父亲，总是在挖掘着深埋于历史中的种种，他也不像Dick和Jason，他们太过活在当下，以致于对这一切简直欣喜若狂。

Dick说的没错。

Tim一直是，也一直会，期盼着明天，下一个明天，另一个明天。

Jason因此叫他是没救的浪漫主义者，在他们三个之中他总是被称作眼高于顶的梦想家的那个。

但是当Tim凝视星辰时，他所看到的并不是零星的光芒与星座。

他看到可能，看到冒险，他只是充满了求知欲。

++++++  
他们从星辰中来——那些外星人。好吧，是远太阳系，但是说真的，说他们从星辰中来听起来绝对更加——

可爱。

一颗名叫氪星的失落星球——屈指可数的幸存者们发现了地球的大气层与太阳射线组合起来能给他们带来与众不同的特殊能力。

Tim当时十三岁，他的父母去世了，他有了一个新的家庭，而天外来客们为人类打开了通往其他世界的大门。

这听起来简直是一集Doctor Who，但是更酷一些。

Tim看着电视上的Kal-El，听着Dick和Jason在他的头顶讨论，他想那一定非常，非常孤独。

++++++

Tim十五岁了，又一个外星人横空出世——Kon-El。一个克隆人。整个世界都对他啧啧称奇，他既有部分氪星人的能力，又具有人类的超能力，更是智慧与人类感情的非凡组合。

他十五岁了，而他不再仰头凝望星辰。因为你所需要做的只是打开电视或者看看你的全息投影屏，抑或在你的平板上查看来自其他星系的新闻。他的系统给他带来新的消息，它用优雅的女性嗓音为他读着译成英文的新闻汇辑与最新资料。

他不再是Wayne家族的新丁了，但是Dick仍然管他叫他们的小梦想家，而Jason也仍然会搂住Tim的肩膀，说他是他们忸怩的浪漫主义者。

Tim仍然充满求知欲，而他们仍然言之有理。

Bruce把他分配到W.E.的核心研究团队去做银河系内部研究。可能归根结底Tim还是像Jack Drake的，看起来他非常擅于发掘被人遗忘的事物。

（他们管他叫少年天才——Tim觉得简直荒谬。好好想想吧，人类学及其衍生学科所需要的只是移情与灵光一闪的直觉而已。  
Jason是个天才，能一边将方程式与化学成分玩弄于股掌之间一边信手拈来莎士比亚的连珠妙语。Dick是个天才，在空中飞翔跳跃如同从床上爬起来一般容易，一字不差地引用地球法律与银河系内部章程，好像那是些谁都知道的东西。  
Tim只是读了很多书，再花上大量时间在脑中描摹着几千光年以外会是怎样的光景。  
幼稚。）

Kon-El是在大都会被创造出来的半人类克隆体。明日之城，Bruce说了好几个月要把Tim和Jason送到那的寄宿学校去，但是他从未付诸行动。

在哥谭仍然执着于钢筋水泥的时候，大都会已经有了高耸如云的玻璃与合金的建筑。他们是全国最先拥有巨大的悬浮广告牌，短程穿梭火车与全自动系统的城市。大都会是新科技的孵化场，也是银河内部的外交中心。

这里往来着各个星球各个种族的外交官，这里拥有种类纷繁的商店，这里总有变化发展之中的新事物。

如果大都会是未来，那么哥谭就是流连于阴影下的昨日。

这不是什么坏事，也不是好事。

Tim欣赏大都会的方方面面，然而哥谭是故乡——

是人们会穿着蓝色牛仔裤和T恤，穿着运动鞋和牛津鞋，穿着连衣裙，戴着遮阳帽与棒球帽，穿着衬衫与打底裤的故乡。

而不是太阳能套装，不是长袍，不是军队制服。

故乡是人们会在地平面的街道上玩闹的地方，是热浪中打开的消防水龙头，卖食物的货车在午后金橙色的落日余晖中闪着微光。故乡是人们在交通堵塞的时候对着行人大喊大叫的地方，是由有血有肉的活人驾驶着闪耀红蓝相间光芒的鸣笛警车的地方。

故乡是Wayne Tower盘踞着俯视全城，合金与砂石，玻璃与齿轮，还有电幕，是高架桥与铁轨上火车呼啸而过，穿过整个城市深暗曲折的腹地。

故乡是绿色苟延残喘，而黑色与棕色无边无际的地方。

这就是故乡，而就算Tim仰视星辰之时，他也将一直扎根于此。

Tim想知道有大都会作为故乡是什么感觉——他想知道Kon-El是否曾想过他无缘得见的氪星。他想知道Kon-El穿起蓝色牛仔裤的时候会是什么样子，想知道他是否会想尝尝Jason总是赞不绝口的那家码头旁边的辣热狗。

他想知道是否有人曾问过Kon-El到底想要什么。

+++++  
Tim在W.E.的顶层，被赶到了外面的大露台上，因为Alfred说他得多晒晒太阳。在一片阴影投下来的时候，他正试着调整自己的全息屏幕，好找个合适的播放角度。

他抬头向上看——迷惑地，气球飞艇是不被允许这么接近城市中心的，而空中交通也不应该这么靠近建筑物，他也没听见任何鸣笛声——

“哦。”Tim的眼睛睁大了，仰头凝视着红蓝金相间的Kal-El，还有白红金相间的Kon-El和Kara Zor-L。而他——非常清楚眼下的事实，除了他是个Wayne家族的继承人之外，他穿着一条宽松的运动裤，还有Dick大学时候的旧T恤，由于洗了太多次而缩水，以前是蓝色的地方都变成了奇怪的灰色，他穿成这样，坐在实际上算是公共场所的地方。“呃，你好？”

Kal-El微笑了起来，Jason和Tim总是说Kal-El和Dick应该来场微笑大赛。

“你一定是Tim了。”那个男人说，降落在露台上，伸出了手，“你父亲对我讲了很多有关你的事。”

Tim眨着眼睛，而Kal-El的手感觉有点像一颗小太阳——“B和你提到了我？”  
“他对你在你领域中的成就非常自豪。对于一个十五岁的人来说真是太了不起了。”

Tim又眨了眨眼，但是他没有——他不怎么出门是有原因的。

+++++

“你没必要的，你知道么。”Kon-El在Tim领着他参观W.E.大楼顶楼的时候说，“我是说。我懂——大家都喜欢Kal更多一些。见鬼，我都更喜欢Kal。”

Tim眨着眼睛，“什么？”

Kon-El盘旋在空中，眼帘低垂，“你可以不用对我那么好，我就是这个意思。”他抬起头来，双眼闪过红光，然后移开了视线。

Tim盯着他，稍微张开了嘴，又闭紧了。“我很礼貌是因为你是来我家的客人，不是因为你是Kal-El的儿子。而且我觉得我只在全息屏幕上看到你的时候要更喜欢你一千倍。”

他在Kon-el来得及回答之前就转身走掉了，他仍然是十五岁，他并没想到那个举动会改变他的一生。

+++++++

“我很抱歉。”Kon-el说，摸着他的后脑勺，“你看，只是，无论我去哪儿人们都像对Kal-el2.0那样对我，巴结我，我实在是对那些屁话有些——”

“我知道。”Tim的视线仍然钉在全息屏幕上，今晚有一场哥谭骑士队的比赛。体育评论员预测他们会一败涂地。“做续貂的狗尾是件挺可怕的事，是不是？”

“哈？”Tim换了个姿势，拍了拍沙发上旁边的位子，等着那个外星人坐下来。“每个人都说我是更聪明，更近人情的Bruce Wayne。他们不总是当着我的面直说，但是你会学着听懂他们的弦外之音。”

Tim把他的全息屏幕扭向Kon-el的方向。

“所以我们就别说那些有的没的了，我完全理解，也会装着一切都没发生过。”

Kon-el不发一语，然后猛地陷坐进沙发里。

“骑士队绝对会赢的。”Kon-el说，而Tim嗤之以鼻。

“你是没完整看过这个赛季么？”

+++++

Tim仍然是15岁，而Kon-el是他最好的朋友。

他经常造访——显然他在这里研究建筑。哥谭的建筑群是保存得最完整的之一，尤其对于二十一世纪而言。Tim帮了他很多忙。

Kon对于夏威夷的冲浪文化和九十年代的发型简直充满无止境的迷恋。这挺好笑的，Tim说服了他好几次让他不要去剪那个凯撒头。

但是他们谈论得最多的还是星星。他们两个都不曾离开过地球，所有的知识也不过是纸上谈兵，猜测还是挺有意思的。

他们讨论着到星星上去，两人一起，讨论《星际之门：亚特兰蒂斯》与《星际迷航》。

Tim安静地迎来了16岁，而Kon在媒体的狂轰滥炸中到了3岁。

他们是最亲密的挚友，梦想着星星。

+++++

Kon3岁了，他被分配到一个到星门前线去的外太空任务。Kon闷闷不乐，而Tim大力支持。

Tim还不到能够到银河系中去工作的年龄。但是Kon是特殊的，所以没问题。

他向Kon挥手告别，而Kon向他承诺他会为他记下一切。

Kon（严格来讲）3岁了而Tim马上就要17岁了，一切都将不复往日。

++++++

Tim就在港口现场，他十八岁了，是W.E.文化汇流项目研究部的部长。那不是什么大的部门，也不是特别重要，但是总有一天它会的，Tim会确保一切都步入正轨。

他很兴奋——Kon就要回家了还有，还有——

他交了新的朋友。科学部的Bart Allen，医疗部的Jaime Reyes，防御训练部的Cassie，还有其他人。他们都是Kon的朋友，但是现在他们也和Tim亲近多了。

Kon从门中走了出来，穿着胸前饰以红色家徽纹章的太阳能套装，他的头发更短了，下颌线条更坚毅，他脸上有些愤怒的神情。但是紧接着他看到了Tim而——

他微笑了起来。

Tim吞咽着，回以微笑并感到无法言明的头晕目眩。Kon微笑着把他攫进一个拥抱之中，把他从地面上抱了起来，大笑着——

“你根本就没长高！”Kon宣称，Tim笑着，双臂紧紧地环抱在他身侧——

“我长高了，只是你长得更多而已！”Kon抱着他旋转着升入空中，紧接着把他放回地面，和他拉开一臂的距离。Tim端详着他稍微成熟了一些的外表，而更多只是止不住的笑意。“欢迎回家，Kon。”

Kon的嘴唇弯出一个微笑，再次把Tim紧拥入怀——他闻起来像是尘埃与汗水，以及热量——“我回家了，Tim，我回家了。”

++++++

事情有所不同又一如既往。

Kon仍然是Tim最好的朋友，他们仍然会对哥谭骑士队的最新赛况开玩笑，仍然会在哥谭闲逛。仍然会呆在哥谭的地面上。

Jason仍然管Tim叫浪漫主义者，Dick也仍然叫他梦想家。

但是现在这些还意味着其他的一些什么——

因为Tim对星星的向往抵不上他凝视着星门等待着Kon回家的热切，他对明天的期待赶不及他对Kon何时再来他身边的希冀，即使Kon正坐在他身边也是一样。

Tim不知道这是因为Kon是他最好的朋友，是使他完整的一部分，还是因为他陷入了爱情，成了个不可救药的青少年。

他希望是无伤大雅的二者相兼。

他们仍然是最好的朋友只是——

Kon变得安静而阴郁，就像他们初次见面的时候一样——好辩，固执，无礼——每当Tim想要谈些有关星星的事时他就会那样。

Tim不太明白这是为什么——

星星一直以来都是他们的梦想。

是什么改变了？

++++++

Tim十九岁了，为参加前往宇宙边境学习文化并将其带回的研究人员小队而加入了训练。

他兴奋不已——但又焦虑不安。

这是他的梦想，这是他和Kon一直以来说他们会做的事——他总是向往着星星，而现在他终于得以成行。

但是Kon生着气并且——

“你不适合星星。”Kon脱口道，怒气冲冲而双眼发红，“你不属于那，你不应该——”

“我不够优秀？”Tim打断了他，心寒又疲惫，怒火翻滚——他们是最好的朋友。他们一直都支撑着彼此，而Kon一直以来都支持着他——另外，“因为我是人类所以我坚持不下去？我不够强壮？不够聪明？我活不下来？”

Kon移开了目光。Tim长久地凝视着他，目光尖锐。

“你变了。”Tim说，手在他的全息屏幕上收紧。他看着Kon简洁利落的发型，线条强硬地收紧的下颔，闪着暗红色光芒的双眼，然后小心翼翼地——

小心翼翼地，把他的伤痛与渴望，他的失落与爱慕，他的关心，打包到一处，远远地抛出了他的脑海。他看着眼前的人，清空了自己的思绪，直到他除了星与天空之外再不意味着其他，直到他被划归至众多只要妄图触及就会被灼伤，被冻僵，会分解的事物一类。他只是又一颗星球，有着不适合人类居住的环境。

（我本该和你一起组建家庭，我本该和你一起生活。）

“我曾经爱过你。而我曾经以为你也爱着我。现在我开始觉得可能是我会错了意。”

Tim转身离去，并没有去听Kon的回答。

他并没有回答，

++++++

他刚满二十岁，向着星门走去。Kon并不在场为他送行。

Tim仍然在四下里寻找了他，并发觉自己很失落。

他转过身去，离开了地球，走向未知。

这是他们的梦想，是Tim和那个Tim曾经深爱和理解的Kon的梦想。

++++++

境况很——

艰苦。当然了，一切都和他还是个孩子的时候所梦想的完全不同。一切都和他与Kon曾经猜想的完全不同，一切都和他还是个青少年的时候臆造出来的故事完全不同。

一切都很艰苦，战争四起，他们所探索到的文明往往充满敌意，并且没有远发展到可以进行这种外交的程度，他们的文明程度还处于袭击与掠夺，杀戮与侵略的阶段。

这场经历中充满了逃命，充满了狼狈，充满了恐惧，充满了痛苦和坚韧的决心。

尽管如此——

星空如此美丽，到处都是新事物。

Tim是个好奇宝宝，他对这一类事物已经好奇了很多很多年。

但是他仍然是个梦想家，仍然是个浪漫主义者——

除此之外——

Tim总是发现自己凝望着地球与太阳，凝望着它们应该存在的地方，他发现自己想着Kon，想着他们本该一起在这。或者Kon本该至少向他挥手告别。

Kon，和这——不。

Kon是他的梦想。

突然之间，星星与明天变得无关紧要，Tim所能想的只有他到底做错了什么，他过去做的什么事导致如今Kon不在他身边。

++++++

Tim迈入了二十二岁——他即将回到地球。

他不知道该期待些什么。

或者说谁。

他花了漫长的时间将Kon从他的梦中缓慢地擦去，强迫自己面向未来而不是回缅过去。Tim度过了无数个不眠夜，想着如果他望向天空，Kon会不会回望着他。他花了大量的时间和他脑中的Kon无声地对话以自娱，想着他们曾经编造出的那些故事，他们曾经梦过的那些梦与冒险，他们一起。

Tim走回到地面上，荧光灯让他眨了眨眼睛，而当他发现Kon并没出现在任何地方的时候他只有一点失落，一点点。

“那和我想的不太一样。”Tim说，而Kon看着他，漂浮在地面上空。他变了，又一次地。蓝色的牛仔裤和T恤，肌肉结实的手臂。他的头发长长了，他看起来更沉稳，更冷静。Tim想知道他是不是仍然住在大都会。

看着他仍然让他感到疼痛。

Kon用蓝色的眼睛看着他，双臂抱于胸前，“是吗？”

Tim点了点头，思索着——“我很惊讶，最开始。和我以为的完全不同。我过了很艰难的一段日子才适应下来。”

“我曾经也是。”Tim从刘海下面看着Kon，而对方盯着Tim左侧地毯上的一点。“我——我记得所有的那些事，我——你——我们——讨论过的。我没法将它与其合并。充满了斗争，充满了恶意，还有其他的很多东西。”

“的确如此。”

Kon叹了口气，沉重又疲惫，就如同Tim的心情一样——

“我很抱歉。”

Tim向上看去，缓慢又随意，好像他没有为这几个字等了三年——Kon的眼睛紧紧地闭着。

“我不想让你去，”Kon的手攥成了拳头——“因为我不想让你失望，那曾是你的梦想——那一直是你的梦想。”Kon睁开了眼睛，疲倦地盯着自己的脚，在空中悬停着。“每当你谈到星星，你整个人就亮了起来，Tim。另外——你根本不知道，你根本不知道你——你让我觉得自己有多正常。每当你和我说话的时候，我只希望你永远别停。”

Tim抬起了头，把头发从他的眼前拨开。

“并不是——我不想去太空。”Kon在空中下降了一英寸，“我喜欢地球。地球是我的家，这有——有很多我想了解的很棒的东西。但是你总是面向着星星。另外——另外如果你想到星星上去，我也会去的，你知道吗？如果不是和你一起那么一切都没有意义——但是在你之前我就被派去了。然后，然后，我不想让你看到那一切，因为那不是——不是你的梦。我不想让你失望，而我想的是，我想让你留在这。在地球上，和我一起。所以——我很抱歉，我很抱歉Tim。”

Kon的眼睛又闭上了，好像所有的斗志都被从他体内抽离——

Tim凝视着他低垂的头，晒成棕褐色的皮肤，他衣服上的褶皱。

然后他缓缓地挪到一边，拍了拍自己身边的座位。

“我知道。”Tim说——随着Kon抬起的头，缓慢地把一切再次释放。一切他在这三四年间所努力压抑的。他缓慢地拿出每一份感情，每一处伤痛，每一段记忆，每一句未曾言明的话语，每一个希冀，让他自己再一次感受到这一切。再一次坠落。“我一直想到宇宙中去。但是当我到了那，就在我到了那的那一刻——我才再清楚不过，我所期待的是和你一起去。因为你和我一起做梦，和我一起微笑，因为对你来说我不是个浪漫主义者或者梦想家或者一个帝国的继承人。你是我最好的朋友，而我想和你分享一切。我的梦，我的愤怒，我的失望，我的兴奋，我的胡思乱想。”

 

Kon看着他，Tim回望过去，他看到了自己的倒影。

“我爱过你，并且我曾以为你也爱过我。我错了吗？”

Kon飘近了，他的脚踏上地面然后走近了他。Kon的双手如此温暖，像一颗新星的热量落在Tim的皮肤上。他的手指轻轻地触碰着Tim的脸颊。

“你是我的梦。”Kon的声音陡转，他的神情破碎，紧接着他——他只是紧紧地拥住了Tim。他闻起来像尘埃和热量，像汗水，像家。

Tim想着星星，想着太空，想着远太阳系。他想着他能去的地方，想着Kon宽阔的背，想着他皮肤的触感。

他想着他所有未曾开口的字句和所有不曾付诸行动的事情。然后他想着一直以来被他视而不见的可能，被他视若无睹的机会——被他们——

而他想着这个，想着他们。

然后他意识到——

没什么可想的。

Dick总是叫他梦想家，而Jason总是叫他浪漫主义者。他们是对的。

（但是他找到了他的梦也找到了他的爱，对此你还有什么话可说？）

Tim抬起了手臂抱住对方，他感到肩膀上的湿意和呼吸。

“我回家了。”

Kon的声音哽咽而破碎而所有一切感觉都如此正确——

“欢迎回家。”


End file.
